Bourbon and Cigarette Smoke
by brainybeauty
Summary: Andromeda Uley left La Push five years ago and attended college and medical school in record time in California. Like her twin brother, Sam, they were affected by vampire arrival and are shifters. Now known as either insane or a genius, Andromeda decided to take her work to Forks General Hospital, and work alongside Carlisle Cullen. But La Push kind of didn't want her back. Oops.
1. Andromeda

_I'll be doing this, if you ever doubt, till the love runs out. _

A black mustang drove through La Push. The car was recognizable,because that car belonged to Andromeda Uley. A twenty-three year old Quileute girl from an important tribal family, that finally came back. And Andromeda Uley had left the reservation about five years ago, when she was eighteen. And she hadn't been back since, not that anyone wanted her to come back. But now she was here to see her twin brother, Sam Uley. And he would not be happy to see first, at least. After a while he would probably find that he enjoyed having her back. He will take a while until he realized how much he needed here. Andromeda Uley was a shifter, and she was here to see some people. Who did not want to see her. But she didn't care. Because she was Andi Uley. And she didn't need to care.

She was driving with the top down. It was January. But she was a shifter, and the cold wasn't really affecting her. To prove her point, she was wearing a black corset style top that almost reminded her of the top of a wedding dress, and ripped skinny jeans. She had on black heeled boots. Her long black hair was down and pin straight,with red streaks scattered throughout. She was one of the few living shifters that had been able to keep their hair long. She reveled in the fact. Most of her russet skin was visible, a byproduct of the way she dressed. Her brown eyes were as cold as ever, and her matte black nails were perfectly painted and unchipped. Her skin was perfect, with no blemish or imperfection in sight. She looked as if she had never seen a bad day in her life. Which was ironic, because she had only really seen bad days up until she left for California. She had spent five years in California, and was not supposed to have survived them.

Her brother didn't know she was coming. Her tribe didn't know she was coming. But she was kind of okay with that, because she loved the element of surprise. She loved the look some people got when she walked into the room, or into the house. When she was a teenager, and still living there, it was because they forgot she would come around. Forgot she knew where they lived. Forgot about her. So she would surprise them. But nothing about this place surprised her. The people were the same, the places looked the same. She sometimes looked like she belonged here. Just like before. Her tattoo on her right shoulder matched her brothers perfectly. She had she same look in her eye that caused her to leave the reservation. The same smirk that she would give people before she did something bad. But she was back. And this place didn't surprise her.

La Push was still green. Everywhere, a byproduct of the rainy climate. The houses were still the same. Usually one story and small. The high school and middle school were still combined, and there was still only one elementary school. The high school she went to when she bothered to show up. The beach looked the same,and so did the cliffs she would jump off in either attempts of death or to feel something. It all looked the same. The place looked the same. She was sure that if she was here long enough, some of the people would start looking the same too. They always looked the same, they always would, but right now, some of them wouldn't. Some of them never will. She knew what was different, because the same thing happened to her. And she wasn't an idiot. She had eyes everywhere.

She had been told of her brother's little cabin with his fiance and imprint, Emily. She knew the story. And now they were living together. She was driving to that little house right now. It was small, as expected. But it could fit two wolf packs. She was pretty surprised at that. She didn't have a pack, so she didn't know how packs worked. But she was pulling into her brother's driveway, and she took a quick look in the mirror. Her makeup was flawless, and she applied one final coat of red lipstick before putting it back in her bag, shutting off her car, and stepping out of the car. She put on a pair of oversized black sunglasses as she looked around the exactly as she remembered. She grew up there. When she actualy bothered to come home. She saw two shirtless men in cutoff shorts with tattoos that matched hers stare at her as she walked towards the house. Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara. Did they really not recognize her? She lived here for eighteen years. She knew them all well.

But she looked different. She had obviously grown taller due to her change. She was now standing at 6'4. Next to her brother she would seem tiny. Her chest had grown with her. Only from a 34B to a 34C. But still enough to be noticeable. She was extremely muscular, whereas she had usually been lean due to fast metabolism. She had lean muscle, as opposed to her brothers body-builder type muscle. For the most part, she looked like the female version of him,and in most cases, she was. The only real noticeable differences were in her personality. Sam was very authoritative, but kind at the same time. Andi had the same authority, but she was not nearly as nice. She seemed more confident, tough, resilient even. She had been through twice as much as Sam had.

They had known her extremely well, but they were still staring at her. So she looked over at them, gave them her famous smirk, and walked towards the house. She could feel their eyes on her, either looking at her ass or her gun. Probably both. That was okay with her, it happened often. Feeling their eyes on her, she stopped at the door. She took a breath, fixed her hair and walked through the door like she owned the place. And her brother, the one that did, was in complete shock for the second time in his life. Andi was alive. And no one had ever thought she would survive.

"Andi?"He asked her. She could feel every pair of eyes in the room on her.

"Hello brother."She said in a raspy voice as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"Long time no see."She said.

* * *

Hi! This is my frist twilight story, and the only chapter written so far. I've always been more interested in the wolf pack, or the other cullens compared to Bella and Edward, because they seemed to have a bit more depth. If you don't agree that's fine, everyone is allowed their own opinion. This story is focused on the pack. And on the OC that I made, Andi. We'll learn more about her in later chapters, along with other things. I made a tumblr for this fic. I have the link in my bio. I will be posting pictures there of things that appear in the story, or possibly become relevant in the story. I wold love for some reviews on the story, because none of my other stories have been very popular. Thank you for reading ,please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!.


	2. Routine

Oh my god guys! I posted the wrong chapter by mistake. Really sorry about that. Here is the real second chapter. Really sorry about the whole thing.

Some things become routine, your body comes to expect it. For example, if you set your alarm clock for 5:30 every day for a month, your body will automatically wake up at that time no matter when you fall asleep. If you run the same course every day for weeks, you will automatically know which turn to make, and how long it takes you. If you hold your hand at eye level in front of you for thirty seconds, put it down, and then attempt to put your hand in the same place, it is called muscle memory. That is what they call it in medicine. But, if something is to come and mess up your routine, no one knows what will happen. For example, if someone shows up in your routine that wasn't supposed to be there, it can have disastrous results. Right now, Andi may have caused disastrous results.

See, Andi had appeared to her brothers small house about six hours ago. She can't exactly say she had a good welcoming, but no one tried to kill her. She expected that meant a good thing. She was still alive. That was usually good. But Andi learned a few things she didn't already know when she was in that house. One, Leah Clearwater imprinted on Jacob Black. Two, Jacob Black imprinted on Leah Clearwater. Three, neither of them decided to tell the other until they were accidently caught thinking about it by Seth Clearwater. Four, her brother's imprint was either on far too much Xanax, or was just a really nice, perky person. And she now had to see these people more now that her job had required her coming to Washington. Because Carlisle Cullen wanted her at Forks General. And she was actually needed at Forks General. And her first case required some medical information from the tribe. so she had to got to the tribal meeting tonight. Which require everyone being there. And Carlisle sent her because he could not come. And the meeting was in the high school gymnasium. So she had to see, the entire tribe. And none of them wanted to see right now, she was messing with a routine.

Right now, Andi was in the bathroom of the only pricey restaurant in Forks, looking over her appearance. She had put her black and red hair into a sleek ponytail. Her diamond earring that were lost in the masses of black hair were now visible, and she had taken off her red lipstick and applied a simple nude lipstick. She had changed her corseted top into a white lace tank top and a black blazer. She had changed her skirt into a black pencil skirt that just barely reached her knees. She was wearing simple black heels. She had decided to swap her black Celine purse for a black briefcase and was wearing a black jacket over her outfit. She looked extremely professional, and with the armada of files in her briefcase, the tribe wouldn't know what hit them. If they actually took her seriously, that is.

Andi walked out of the bathroom with her black sunglasses covering her eyes as two waiters and multiple patrons looked at her and watched her leave. She was used to the staring, and had even come accustomed to it. She walked out of the restaurant without looking at them and stepped into her car. By now, she had the top up due to the impending snow of later today. She had spent about an hour at her brother's house, and left about three hours ago. She didn't have a home to go back to yet, meaning that she would sleep in this car tonight until her Port Angeles apartment was ready for her. Right now, it was 7:30, meaning that she wasn't due at the meeting for another five minutes. She would be there in twenty. She took off her sunglasses and pulled out of the parking lot effortlessly.

She drove fast, but not fast enough to be noticed by Chief Swan, who had seen her in his holding cell fairly often during her teenage years. She had to start her new job tomorrow and wasn't looking forward to spending any of it in a holding cell. She pulled into the La Push High parking lot ten minutes later, and decided to wait it out. She got out of the car, locked it, and lit a cigarette. Considering she was a doctor, she really shouldn't have been smoking, but she had started when she was fourteen and was not quitting anytime soon. Fifteen Minutes later, she looked at her black iPhone 5s and decided it was time to go stamped out the cigarette she had smoked quickly due to her nerves. She took out the necessary file out of her briefcase, let out a breath and pushed open the door to the gymnasium, ready to face the tribe that forgot of her.

They all turned to stare at her. Many of the people's eyes visibly widened, as did few of the elders. She had always gotten on well with Harry Clearwater and Old Quil Ateara's and they smiled at her. She gave them one of her signature smirks in was a small space between the two sections of chair she could walk through, and she walking in utter silence as some people started mumbling. Her jacket was open, leaving her black blazer and lace white top visible to everyone there. She opened the file a she approached the table hosting the tribal elders and started purusing through it.

"Andromeda Uley?"Billy Black asked her.

"Dr. Andromeda Uley actually, but Andromeda will suffice. I'm here about the virus cases in the surrounding towns. Carlisle told me he had called, my brother about this. He said he was sending a representative to the meeting tonight. Did he not tell you?"Andi asked him.

"No he didn't say who the representative would be. How you doing Andi?"Old Quil asked her. She smiled at him.

"I'm doing well, sir, did anyone read the information sent over by my superior?"Andi asked, looking around the room and seeing everyone's eyes trained on her.

"Of course you didn't."Andi mumbled to herself a second later. The two packs obviously heard her.

"Why are you here, then?"Billy Black asked her.

"If anyone had cared to read the information sent over by Carlisle then you would know this. In a few of the surrounding hospitals, not Forks, or I wouldn't be here, there have been some cases of serious viral outbreaks. A few members of my team that came up before me have traced it to the source, but we wanted to make sure no one has contracted the virus. Has anyone been to the hospital lately, with any luck we can catch it now?"Andi said, looking around the room. No one spoke.

"Alright. Well that's amazing, we were hoping that the virus hadn't reached the reservation." Andi said. Again, no one spoke.

"Anything else, while you're here?"Harry Clearwater asked her as she put the file back in her briefcase.

"Yes actually. To my apparent knowledge in the last three years you have all boycotted Forks General Hospital, care to explain?"She asked them. She pulled a different one out of her briefcase and opened it.

"Carlisle Cullen works there."Her brother said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course. And here I was thinking you people may have a good explanation."Andi said.

"Why do you ask?"Billy Black asked her.

"Well I was hoping you may be persuaded to change that thought process now that Carlisle Cullen isn't as much of a practicing doctor and surgeon but running the medical staff."Andi said as she walked closer to the table.

"May I?"She asked the elders before approaching completely.

"What's this?"Old Quil asked as she put the file on the table for them to see.

"Here we have picture and the resumes of me and everyone on my team. I was hoping with the new change it the chain of command you might consider allowing tribe members to be treated at the hospital."Andi said. Old Quil passed the file to Harry Clearwater.

"Why would we do that?"Billy Black asked her.

"With all due respect sir, you have been denying tribal members medical attention by medical professionals for no legitimate reason. Now, I have a team of the best doctors in not only their field, but in the essentially work on the cases that no one else can solve, but if anyone from here were to come in injured we would make an exception for the comfort of the patient."Andi said calmly.

"You graduated Stanford in a year and a half and medical school in two years?"Harry Clearwater asked her.

"Yes sir, and now that my residency is up I will be an attending at Forks General."Andi said.

"Why are you putting in such an effort to get patients there?"Paul Lahote asked her from the back of the room. She turned to him.

"As I've clearly stated before, this tribe has been denying medical assistance for no reason and at some point people will end up severely injured. At some point you will need medical attention."Andi said to the entire tribe. They were all impressed with how well she was handling the and a half years ago she would have been snarky and unmanageable.

"Well I think we will definitely take this under consideration. Thank you for your time, Andromeda."Billy Black said to her after her brother closed the file.

"Thank you for listening."Andi said as she took the file and pulled a business card out of her briefcase.

"Please don't hesitate to call with anything."She said as she handed it to Billy nodded at, giving her the signal tp turn and walk away. All of the eyes were on her as she left the gymnasium, and for once, it was for a good reason.

"I need a drink."She muttered to herself when she was out of clear earshot from all the shifters. She took out her phone as she unlocked her car and stepped in. She turned on the car, but before she started driving she called someone.

"Marcus, the meeting went well, I'm going to check into a hotel in Port Angeles. Call me when you get this, I'll see you tomorrow."She said into the phone before turning it off, putting it next to her, and driving away. By now, it was snowing, meaning tomorrow, she was going to have a lot of work.

* * *

Thanks for such a good reception on the last chapter! I was pleasantly surprised with it. I have added a few more things to the tumblr, which is linked in my bio. Kepp reviewing, reading, following, anything. Also, this story takes place in New Moon. But Bella didn't get attached to Jacob. Hence Jake imprinting on Lah and vice versa. I ship Blackwater, if you don't, it isn't very big so hopefully you can ignore it. If it ever becomes very big, than I will let you know befomre. Jared hasn't imprinted on Kim yet, but he will in this story. Not sure if Andi imprints on anyone, but she obviously hasn't yet. The first paragraph was an insih, and when Andi starts working they may be medical insights. Andi is an extremely bright girl, so she will be surprising people, like in this chapter. Anything I don't describe well is on the tumblr, so check it out. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


	3. AN1

Hi! Just wanted to make sure everyone saw that I fixed the last chapter. Thanks to A600 for pointing that out. Also while I'm here I figured I might as well respond to the reviews I've gotten.

**Maiannaise:** totally a coincidence. I just realized the similarity. Points for catching that.

**Cullengirlxo(guest):** Thanks! That's so nice.

Also, I take ideas into consideration. If anyone has them please let me know. Again, I want to let everyone know about the tumblr. Linked in my bio. Please go check it out. I think I might start responding to reviews in authors notes, at the end of chapters. If I don't respond to yours I'm sory. Thanks for reading the story!


	4. Bourbon

Everybody lies. Don't even try to deny it, it's true. The worst liars, are the patients. They always want to have something. They overreact to injuries. Really, they always want to be right. Sometimes they don't even know they are lying. Those are the worst ones. The ones delusional enough to believe their own crap. Most doctors like to listen to their patients. But the patients always use the internet. So they always have leg pain and convince themselves they have bone cancer. Sometimes, they're right. And sometimes, they just have leg pain. Most doctors begin to care too much when they listen to patients, which is why you never meet the best doctors. They're the ones behind the scenes. Doing studies at a university you never heard of and saving your life without you knowing it. They collect symptoms and save your life. Those are the doctors you want, the ones that don't care. But sometimes, you just have to talk to your patient. Because the truth, starts in lies.

Andi looked in the mirror one last time before leaving her house. Last night, after about two bourbons, she had dyed her hair back to black. Dyed red hair wasn't good on a doctor. She had done it two weeks ago because she needed a change after her separation anyways. It's not like she was attached to it. Her hair was down, and curly. She had decided to wear a crisp, white button down shirt and a black pencil skirt. She had on black tights with it, and black heels. Normal work clothes. Well, for her, anyway. It might be just a bit slutty in real life. That's okay. She was wearing typical jewelry, nothing too fancy, and would be carrying her black briefcase. Her makeup was simple, and she would be wearing her typical black jacket. She grabbed that jacket, along with her phone and her briefcase, before walking out of the hotel room and towards the elevator. When she was there, the phone rang.

"Hello Marcus."She said into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?"He asked her.

"I have caller I.D."She said into the phone. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you on your way in?"He asked her.

"Marcus, you don't even work there, why are you there?"She asked him.

"I got bored and you didn't have a secretary. Are you on your way in?"He repeated. She silently laughed at him.

"Yes, I'll be there in about an hour. Any cases yet?"She asked him as the elevator dinged. She walked out.

"We have one, but it might not be worth our time." He said to her as she started walking towards her car.

"What's the case,Woods?"She asked him as she stepped into her car.

"Kid got hit playing lacrosse. Possible neuro damage." He said.

"Kid had a concussion." And I said as she started driving.

"He had blurred vision before he got hit. And Cullen said you had to." Marc said to her.

"I'll be there in fifty."Andi said into the phone.

"Have the other three run the regulars if they're already there."Andi said a second later.

"Already done."Marc said to her before she hung up the phone**. **

Andi arrived a Forks General Hospital fifty minutes later, as she said she would. She parked in the back of the hospital, and checked her phone for emails. One from her ex, two from Cullen, and one from her mother in law. She checked the emails from her ex and her mother in law, seeing that her ex had emailed her about his new address, and with some of his new information. He lived in Forks now. Her mother in law had emailed her about coming by for dinner next week. Apparently they were going to be in Seattle for a though Andi and John were separated, Andi and Marie still got along very well. Andi was grateful for that relationship, as she had never had one like it with her mother. Marie was the mother Andi never had. She saw the message from Cullen was all of the board members information.

She had met Carlisle about two years ago, when she was visiting the hospital to work on a case regarding a woman with a tapeworm affecting her brain function.. They had stayed in touch, obviously both knowing of the supernatural qualities they had. Andi really hadn't shifted much since she was nineteen,around her wedding, due to lack of reasoning. When Carlisle had called her six months ago, telling her about the new opening for her department, it had been a fairly easy decision to make. She hadn't planned to leave California to head back home, but with John being transferred to Washington, the choice was obvious. But, she made the decision when they were still living together. And right now, she had a new case.

"Uley!"She heard as soon as she waked in the door. She turned to see Carlisle walking towards her.

"Carlisle! Wonderful to see you."She said as she walked toward the nurses station to get her information on the case.

"How was the meeting?"He asked her as she thanked the nurse and started looking through the file.

"How did you expect it to go. I haven't been there in five years."Andi said to them as they started walking.

"Are they coming to the hospital? By the way, you're supposed to have a labcoat."he said to her as they went toward the elevator.

"I think they are. And I refuse to wear a labcoat. Get over it."She said to him as he motioned for her to get in the elevator.

"Obviously."He muttered as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"The kids father is not his father" Andi said as the elevator started moving.

"Wait, what?"Carlisle asked her.

"Eyes. Father had brown, kid has blue. I'd put money on it."Andi said as the elevator stopped and they stepped out.

"Don't do something that could get me sued!" He yelled to her as she walked into her office. She waved him off and he laughed at her.

"Alright minions! This kid has a concussion. He can leave."she said as soon as she opened the door.

"But he has night terrors." Her newest minion said. This one was a girl named Margaret Hall who was really just a student.

"Well then I'll do it. And you call yourself minions. Get me a medical history or whatever it is you all do." She said before leaving.

"Why have minions if they don't do anything!"They heard her yell as she walked down the hall.

The end of the day came rather quickly to Andi. Days like this always went fast. Days when nothing happened, she meant. You spend the entire day interrogating parents and patients and friends and calling doctors and end up with nothing. You have one of your minions stay half the night, and a different offers to come in after. The third minion offers to do research. Cullen spends the whole day yelling at you about clinic work. You ex calls you four times, and you really, really, want a cigarette. And a drink. A bourbon, usually. Not usually, always. Been the drink of choice since fourteen. Like the cigarettes. It was part of her routine. So after clocking out, saying a few goodbyes, Andi was in her car.

Her apartment was ready in Port Angeles, she had run by at lunchtime to get some stuff settled in. She looked around and listened to a random Spotify playlist as she drove to it. It took her twenty minutes to get there, and she looked at the building as she drove in. Her stuff wasn't coming until next week, meaning she had almost nothing. Luckily the apartment had come mostly furnished. She had a bed. It was amazing. Andi hates admitting it, but when she thinks of the things she had now that she couldn't imagine having six years ago, she thinks of John. She had met John her first day of Stanford. John had finished Stanford in the same time as her, but John had decided not to go into diagnostic medicine and prefers trauma in the night shift. He was transferred here before Andi got the offer. That was before the incident.

It's not like he cheated on her. Or she cheated on him. But something happened, that Andi doesn't think she can ever forgive him for. It's sad though, because they were something. John and Andi were together for a year before getting married. They knew each other so well they always knew what they would get. They knew what they were thinking. It was amazing to watch, Marcus said. Marcus was John's old roommate in College. They were quite the trio back then, the criminal, the athlete,and the rich kid. Marie loved Marc and Andi like they were her own. John's dad, Jack, was an amazing business man, with a nice house in Calabasas, California with his wife and two kids. Anna, John's twin sister, was studying to be a corporate attorney at Harvard. Marcus and Andi had always been considered as family to the Alexander's, and they found it amazing.

But right now, something happened that has caused family to pick sides. Marie was trying to be neutral, knowing that Andi needed someone in this. Marcus was doing the same thing. Obviously, the rest of John's family would side with him. It's not like Andi had family that would support her in it. At least not family that was speaking to her. And now that she was back in Washington, she had to explain it to a bunch of people who didn't really care. John's entire family, along with Marcus, knew that Andromeda was not an active shifter, but still a shifter. Andi hadn't shifted in so long she almost didn't know how to. She wished she did. Maybe she would be in better contact with Sam. But, like all the important men in her life, Sam had done something and she bolted. Like always. She was surprised she still spoke to Marc on a regular basis.

Andi just wishes she was different and her life was easy.

* * *

Sorry about the update being kind of started so I was busy for a while. A lot more of And and the pack will come back. And weill be meeting Andi's friends soon. Maybe understand what happened. I don't know. By the way, al of the medical cases have been coming from House M.D, and will have some from the Night just works with these guys. I'd like to thank oyu all for reading again, because most of my storied odn;t get so popular so leave a review, as I will be replying to them next chapter. Sorry about the whole posting the same chapter thing. I fixed it and put in an authors note so it's okay .But sorry anyway. Remember to check out the tumblr, which is linked in my bio. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


	5. Rules

Some people don't care about the rules. Maybe they don't think they apply to them. Maybe they don't care if they get caught. Maybe then want to get caught. Maybe they have a death wish. Maybe, just maybe, they want someone to care. No one knows why people ignore rules, but they do, and it's unhealthy. Andi used to ignore rules a lot. Not used to, she still does. Not because she thinks they don't apply to her, she knows that they do. But because she doesn't care about the result. She doesn't care if she gets hurt or not. She doesn't care about what would happen to her. She just needed to feel something. She would jump off cliffs to feel something. Drive super fast when she wasn't supposed to. So that's how it started. And that is how it was going to end. No matter when that end is.

Andi was driving. Fast. She was driving fast. Because she always drives fast. But today, she was driving a lot faster. Fast enough to get arrested. She doesn't give a shit. Getting arrested is something that Andi grew up on. At the age of nine, she was arrested for shoplifting. At thirteen, the charges were upped to driving without a license, assaults, and underage drinking. At age fifteen, she assaulted a police officer after breaking into a building. At age sixteen, she was put on probation. At age eighteen, she was taken off, and Andi was gone. The arresting officer every time she got caught was Charlie Swan. And Charlie Swan, was one of the few people that Andi trusted when she was a kid. Which is probably why Andi wasn't in the slightest surprised when he was the one that pulled her over before she drove into the tree.

"License and registration."He said as he walked over to her car.

"Do you really not know my name?"Andi asked him as she took off her sunglasses. She saw him flash the ghost of a rare smile.

"You were going ninety, Andromeda."He said to her.

"Was I?"She asked him.

"You're not drunk, are you?"He asked her.

"Unfortunately no."She said to him.

"Are you heading to work?"He asked her.

"Heading from it, actually. "She said.

"What were you doing, kid?"He asked her.

"Wanted to see you."She confessed.

"You could have come to my house. Or by the station. But you choose to nearly kill yourself."He said.

"I've had a bad three months, the other day I went to my brother's house. And talked to him. And then I went to a tribal meeting. I am not in a good place to make good decisions."She said.

"You get a warning. And I am suggesting therapy."Charlie said.

"You tried that once! Remember how that worked out."She said as he started walking away.

"That's why it's a suggestion and not a request."Charlie said over his shoulder.

"See you around!"She yelled to him before putting her sunglasses back on and driving away, just as fast as when she started. She heard her phone ringing, a OneRepublic song that was her new obsession, and answered without looking at who was calling.

"Andromeda Uley Callahan."She said automatically.

"Callahan? Andi it's me."She heard her brother say. She let out a breath.

"What do you want, Sam?"She asked him.

"Can you come over, we found something you might want to know about."He said into the phone.

"Not coming."She said without a thought.

"Andi, it's really important."He said into the phone.

"Sam, I'm gonna need a damn good reason to get there I am not having a good day. If it's not life or death, or a code blue than it is not happening."She said into the wasn't speaking about a code blue in the medical sense, but in their sense. They had come up with it when they were nine.

"It is life or death. "He said seriously.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."She said a second later.

"See you then."He said to her before she hang up the phone.

It took her five minutes to get there. She was driving especially fast that day. Charlie choose to ignore her that time.

Andi parked her car right in front of her brother's house, exactly like last time. She could tell this would become a routine. Today she was wearing ripped skinny jeans and an old Stanford sweatshirt she had stolen from her husband during college. It was big on her and she always wore it. Even when she shouldn't. But it was comfortable, and she didn't care. She was wearing black heeled boots with it, and her hair was in two messy milkmaid braids on the top of her head. She had a few rings on a chain on her neck, and was wearing a watch. She had chosen not to carry a bag today. It was lightly snowing out and the cabin looked pretty cute. She gave a quick wave to Embry Call, who was shirtless and in cutoffs. She walked into the house after he waved back without knocking and walked straight into the kitchen, where everyone always was.

"Hey Andi."Multiple wolves yelled with food in their mouths.

"Hello wolves."She said to them before walking towards Emily and giving her a quick hug. Although they were completely different she had come to like the woman a lot. There wasn't a bad thing to say about here.

"Is there actually a life or death situation or did Sam just want me over here?"Andi asked her.

"He just wanted you here."Emily confirmed.

"Is he actually here?"Andi asked her.

"Give it a minute."Emily said while cooking.

"Need any help?"Andi asked her. Emily stared at her like she was crazy.

"None of these guys ever ask to help. You are a saint."Emily said.

"Saint's a bit of a stretch but I'll just do what I do."Andi said before going to help cook.

"What do you do?"Jared Cameron asked her.

"What don't I do, is the operative question.I'm just cutting up some stuff, Jared. I'm not shoving kale down your throats."She said.

"Would you do that?"He asked her.

"I spent almost six years in California. I would totally do that to you."Andi then, the side door of the cabin opened. Andi ignored it and went to cutting up some peppers

"What's going on?"Sam asked as he entered.

"Andi's threatening us with kale."Seth Clearwater said.

"Andi actually showed up?"Sam asked.

"You said life or death, and I was too annoyed to fight you on it."Andi said as she grabbed a plate for the peppers she had cut up.

"Yeah, it was a surprisingly short conversation."Sam said as he walked over to kiss Emily.

"I've had a bad day."Andi said.

"Well then you came on the perfect day. It's movie night."Seth piped in.

"Seth, you are my favorite wolf right now."Andi said to him as she dropped the plate of peppers in front of him.

"How long until movie night starts?"Andi asked Emily.

"Two hours. Why?"Emily asked.

"I need to go see Harry. Anyone want to go on a field trip?"Andi asked them.

They all ended up in the Clearwater's house when it happened**. **

* * *

**I hope none of the story got cut out. That happens sometimes when I attempt to update. Remember to check the tumblr. I use that a good amount of time. I got a lot of favs and followers last chapter, but no reviews. Please review, it keeps me going. I noticed that I had some spelling mistakes In the AN at last chapter. Sorry about that. I was rushed and didn't have time to check that. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. **

.


	6. When it happened

Andi was on top of Harry Clearwater when the ambulance rushed him in. She was kneeling on his chest and doing compressions in a weak attempt to keep him alive. If she was in a good state of mind she would have declared him the second they got in. But she wasn't. She was practically doing compressions on a dead body. Some people simply can't survive a heart attack. And he could not. But Andi did not care. She was doig compressions. She was trying to save him. He was too far gone to be saved. But Carlisle tried to help her save him anyways. He humoured her.

He coded on the table twice. And then, his heart burst. Blood was everywhere, all over Andi, all over Harry. On the floor. On the table. His heart burst. And Andi declared him dead then and there. And then she was gone. Andi ran out the door and ran past the tribe sitting in the waiting room, with the blood all over her. Sue started crying. And Andi kept running. She ran to find her car sitting in the parking lot, as Embry Call had driven it there. She drove, and she drove and she drove. And she drove to someone's house. Covered in blood. And he opened the door. Ans she spoke before he even got the chance.

"I've had a really bad day just let me in."She said to him. He opened the door more and allowed her in. She walked in, and the door didn't come out until the next morning.

The next morning Andi woke up in his bed wearing his t-shirt. She looked around and couldn't find him. So she walked into the kitchen and looked for her clothes.

"Nothing happened, your clothes are covered in blood so I put them in the wash. Do you want breakfast?"He asked her when she appeared in the doorway. He was only wearing sweatpants. This was all too familiar to her.

"Yes. You know what I like. Coffee?"She asked him as she started towards the coffee maker.

"Yes. You know how I like it. You don't have work today do you?"He asked her.

"No I'm off. No cases since the kid with an unvaccinated want the paper or may I?"She asked him.

"Go for it. It's the town paper by the other stuff is in the living ?"He said as she grabbed the paper and went to grab his coffee for him.

"Green. Why do you get the town paper?"She asked him as she got her coffee ready and he handed her the apple.

"I need to know what goes on here."He explained as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Nothing goes on here.I could have told you that. Orange?"She asked him. He nodded and she threw it to him before sitting down with her coffee and apple.

"When did you get here?"He asked her.

"Few days ago."She said.

"Why didn't you call me?"He asked her.

"I didn't know it was a requirement."She said without looking at him.

"I know you don't seem to think so. but I am completely in love with you and will always care about you."He said to her.

"John, I just had one of the worse days of my life and I went to your doorstep. It's not over for me either."She said to him.

"Then why did you leave?"He asked her.

"I'm not in a place to explain."She said to him.

"Well, when you are, I'll be here."He said to her.

"I know. Do you have work today?"She asked him.

"I work the night shift, Andi. I don't have work until seven."He said. The toast popped out of the toaster. Andi got up to get it.

"You know what would be funny?"Andi asked him as she buttered both pieces of toast and handed him one.

"What?"He asked her.

"If Marcus barged in and stole our food?"She said to him before going to sit down.

"Just like old times."He said.

"Yeah."She said.

"So how've you liked it here?"He asked her.

"Horrid. Absolutely horrid. I totally remember why I 't even get me started on the tribal meeting. "She laughed outright at her. She stretched out her legs and draped them over his lap. He absentmindedly rubbed circles on them with his left hand as he ate with his right. They heard the door open.

"I knew he'd come by."Andi mumbled before taking another bite of the apple.

"Do you guys have food?"Marc yelled as he walked into the kitchen without looking at them.

"Yes we do."John answered. Marcus opened the refrigerator and came out a minute later with half of the contents.

"You know we could just go out and buy food right?"Andi asked him before getting up to find her phone.

"John where's my phone?"She asked him as she searched through the kitchen.

"Bedroom and plugged in. You don't need it."He said.

"True. Diagnostic medicine is so fucking boring."Andi said. Marcus was saying nothing.

"Then why did you specialize in it?"John asked her.  
"I didn't know it would be boring going in. Maybe I'll just pick up a few night shifts. It's not like I get cases or anything."Andi said before going to sit down again.

"Then just do the night shift and do whatever it is you do when cases come up."John suggested.

"That works."She said. Marcus was still silent. They were sitting there and enjoying it because he was never silent.

"Are we not going to talk about this!?"He yelled a minute later. The silence was over.

"WHat do we need to talk about?"Andi asked him.

"Forget it you're insane."Marcus said a second later.

"Very true. Marcus. But did it really take you this long to notice that?"She asked him. Before he could respond she got up and went into the bedroom. She came out a minute later dressed with her phone.

"I need to go. I'll be coming in for the night shift tonight. Thanks for breakfast. See you tomorrow Marc."Andi said as she quickly kissed John and walked out the door. For a second she forgot they were separated.

Maybe they never really were.

* * *

**Okay, so no review on the last two chapters. Come on guys. I love reviews. They really keep me going. Please review. Also, make sure to check out the tumblr, which is linked in my bio. I realized a few chapters ago I had Andi's name as Andromeda Uley Alexander. I have changed it to Andromeda Uley Callahan. I just like it better. Also, a lot of times some content gets cut out when I post. I'm very sorry about that but I can't control nothing important gets cut out, and you can still decipher what I write. If not, let me know. I may go to updating chapters in a little while. I'll have the time. There is some serious stuff coming up, and this chapter really set it all up. Wasn't everyone's life great before this? Yeah. Not anymore. See you all soon! Remember to review and check out the tumblr. Oh! I 've been trying to get a face claim for Andi, but I can't find one. Sometimes I think it might be Nina Dobrev, but she isn't Native American so that doesn't work. If you have someone in mind let me know. Alright. Finally done. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. **


End file.
